The present invention relates to a novel and useful device for shutting off a marine engine ignition system.
Persons on a boat have been known to fall overboard without being detected by the operator of the boat. In such cases, the person is often lost or drowns before being found. In addition, sole operators of boats have fallen overboard resulting in the boat continuing its operation without an operator. Such runaway boats have been known to seriously injure the operator of the boat in the water since a runaway boat tends to circle back to the place where the operator has fallen overboard. Such injuries are normally caused by the propeller of the boat cutting the operator in the water, or by the boat itself ramming the operator in the water.
A water safety transmitter and receiver has been developed to indicate the accidental entry of a child into a swimming pool or body of water. Such water safety transmitter and receiver is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,157,303 and is designed to be worn on the wrists of the child when the child is near a body of water.
A marine system which is capable of stopping the engine of a boat if an operator or passenger falls overboard would be a notable advance in the field of marine safety.